devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DiscussionsFeed
Infinitely loading The script seems to be loading infinitely on wikis where there are no Discussions posts (just checked for wikis in w:Special:Newwikis). I assume this is a bug? -- Cube-shaped 12:34, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Good catch. I've submitted a new version that now tells you when there are no posts in the discussions. It will go live after it has been reviewed by JavaScript Staff. — Flightmare (talk) 22:01, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Time Formatting Before reading the script page I was completely confused by what the numbers at the beginning were as the format through me. I would offer the suggestion of changing the layout to consistently be displayed as 00:00:00 UTC (I'm assuming it's UTC), or at least 00:00:00. DEmersonJMFM 01:59, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :The timezone is defined by your browser. This way the times will reflect the times used in the web version of the discussions themselves. I've added some zero padding to the time stamps now. — Flightmare (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::So basically more confusion. Wikia/Fandom times for revisions/signatures are UTC. I guess Discussions are to fault for not being built with MediaWiki so consistency goes out the window. What a shame. DEmersonJMFM 22:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually pretty much all the times are shown in your local time if you you think about it (like , logs and even revisions unlike you think). Maybe you meant that they are stored in the system in UTC, but each user see every time converted in his own timezone. Pretty sure that discussions also store the times in UTC but show them to you in your local time, since that's how time is generally handled. Signatures are the exceptions because that's a time converted in plain text. leviathan_89 23:07, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::For me Wikia/Fandom times do not appear in local time, always UTC (minus those instances in which a post says "x minutes/hours/days ago", which would be local and UTC). DEmersonJMFM 23:13, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see everything in my local time. Maybe you didn't set your timezone in . leviathan_89 23:16, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I did change it or maybe the default is UTC. I don't remember. Either way it seems Discussions/this script doesn't respect user preferences. Another disconnect I guess. DEmersonJMFM 23:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I see everything correctly in both the script and in Discussions. You did not set your timezone correctly, just check or even your windows settings (maybe you did not set it there instead). leviathan_89 23:59, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :There is no "correctly" as your preference can be whatever you feel like setting it at (I have it set, or it was Wikia's default, at a +0 offset which makes the most sense considering the use of UTC on the site). As stated above, Discussions/this feed ignores your set preference, otherwise this would of never been an issue. Both use my local time when they should match my preference setting instead. Perhaps I should just send feedback to Staff. DEmersonJMFM 02:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't understand why you should set your time to UTC, after all that's how only you will see the time on wikia. If you want a UTC reference, try UTCClock. Anyway I get what's the issue here: this script, like any other script, displays time based on your browser/system time. That's how normally time is displayed in a browser, so unless some additional options are added (like explicitly choosing the timezone offset) that's it. I don't even think it's possible to access your preferences from the script. Try to just use you local time + UTCClock or DisplayTimer. leviathan_89 02:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::This is late but: One can set their time to UTC if they desire, as that's their preference. I have mine set to UTC because Wikipedia works a lot in UTC and I learned MediaWiki there so I'm set in my ways. It also paints a clearer picture if someone's trying to game the time-based streak Achievement badges on the wiki I admin since those are based on UTC no matter what your preference is. (It also helped me be sure I was in the right time myself back when I cared about getting that badge.) I sort of understand why the Discussion Feed doesn't use UTC but saying you don't understand why someone would prefer it is... eh. :-/ - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:53, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Marking & Date Wouldn't it be more helpful if admins are able mark a post or reply and it shows which is a new Post and which is reply. If posible can you also show the date of a reply or post like in the Special:RecentChanges. Thanks The header of the special page is gigantic in Monobook Is there a way to alleviate that? - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 16:52, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :It should be fixed now, we'll have to wait for it to be approved. : ::Okay! Thanks! - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 20:49, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Thread Titles Can there be an option that shows the thread titles alongside the board category? It's hard to assume which thread a message was posted on by just the link to the thread, the message content and the board it was in. I'd still need to open the link just to know which thread it is. :I'd also like to see thread titles. When people reply to threads, it's helpful to know what they're replying to. And when people start new threads, it's not unusual for subject line to be more important than the rest of the post. I would prefer the subject to come before the post - kinda like to how article/blog comments look in Special:RecentChanges. Thanks, Janus100 (talk) 03:11, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Date Is it possible to add dates? Currently it lists only time, but with posts over several days, having only the time is unhelpful. This could look like Special:RecentChanges with dates serving as sub-headers. Thank you, Janus100 (talk) 03:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC)